


Merlin is too sexy for Eggsy's own good

by Misterdevere



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Merlin is confused, eggsy is grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Merlin's just really hot, okay?
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Merlin is too sexy for Eggsy's own good

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mark Strong existing as he does

"Oh, fuck off, Merlin!"

"I'm sorry?" Merlin paused on the stairs with a frown.

"I've spent two hours getting ready to match up to you, you got in the shower 20 minutes ago and you're down here looking like that? You're never allowed to complain about how long I take getting ready, it's not that easy for all of us, you know that? Fuck's sake, you try going out with someone that looks like that."

"I...thank you?" Merlin had never been complimented so aggressively before - he didn't think anyone had - and he wasn't quite sure how to take it.


End file.
